Good story
by CrazyJ Girl
Summary: this is a Sailormoon Crossover with a cartoon called Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel riders.I might end up adding the ronin warriors into the story some day.
1. Good story

In a world unknown to the present people, long, long ago, there existed two magnificent kingdoms. The Moon Kingdom, ruled by the beautiful, wise Queen Serenity, and the Kingdom of Avalon, governed peacefully by the majestic Queen Anya. The Moon Kingdom was fascinating and full of diverse surprises found nowhere else in the galaxy. It was, however, a young empire, so new it did not have a monarch for any of its nine planets, for only Queen Serenity ruled this vast kingdom from the moon of the third planet from the sun, hence, the name Moon Kingdom. It was eventually decided that each of her eleven daughters, coming of age, would be sent to their own planet to live out their lives and become that planet's first legendary monarch.   
The eldest daughter, Setsuna, became Pluto's new princess. Her forehead bore the crest of Pluto at birth. A mysterious girl, like her planet, she had black hair that was tinted with a dark green, and scarlet eyes that revealed nothing except which she chose to reveal. This came in very handy when appearing to people in dreams, to warn them of danger, or for any other purpose involved in these visits.  
A year later, twins came, the beautiful, talented Michiru, on whose forehead gleamed the symbol of Neptune, and the strong, tomboyish Haruka, bearing the symbol of Uranus. Michiru was artistic and musical, and perfectly fit for the aquatic planet Neptune, being extremely skilled in swimming. She had sparkling aqua eyes, and wavy green hair that cascaded down her shoulders in ripples. Haruka loved athletic activities, and was tomboyish almost before she could walk. Haruka had short blond hair, cut in a boyish fashion, and bright blue eyes. Though dramatically different, Michiru and Haruka were inseparable from their first moment in life.   
Two years passed, then another pair of twins followed, Jenny and Tammy. Extraordinarily, both of their foreheads showed the crest of Earth. The choice was very easy - those two would become the first known co-rulers of a kingdom. Jenny was born with Light brown hair and beautiful light brown eyes while Tammy was born with Rich Dark brown hair and hazel eyes.  
The most unique of all Serenity's daughters, quintuplets arrived. Ami, with Mercury's symbol on her forehead, Minako, on which glimmered Venus, Makoto, with Jupiter's crest emblazoned on her forehead, Rei, on whose forehead blazed Mars' fiery crest, and Usagi with a magnificent crescent moon shining brilliantly on her forehead. This was what Serenity was waiting for. Usagi was the new heir to the ultimate throne, the topmost monarch, the new ruler of the entire Moon Kingdom. This was a continued frustration for Rei, who, for the life of her, could not understand how the klutzy Usagi could ever be the ultimate monarch. Ami was quiet and intellectual, with soft blue hair and matching blue eyes. Minako was lovely, with blond hair and blue eyes, with an infectious smile included. She was always cheerful and happy, which was very helpful when someone needed cheering up. Makoto, very much like Haruka, was tall and strong, but, very _unlike_ Haruka, she was boy-crazy as soon as she opened her eyes. She was forever chasing after the knights-in-training who lived in the castle. She had brown hair and pretty green eyes. Rei was very similar to her planet, with a fiery temper and a smart attitude. She had long black hair with a touch of purple, and beautiful purple eyes. Usagi also had blond hair, like Minako, but instead of deep blue eyes, hers were sky blue and very pretty. It was a kingdom joke that the only identical pair in the sea of royal twins were Minako and Usagi.   
Last but not least, Hotaru came, the Saturn princess. Perhaps Serenity had simply run out of energy, with so many daughters, but Hotaru was frail of health and very delicate. She had black hair, cut in childish chin length style. Only Minako and Usagi looked alike, none if the others had any resemblance whatsoever. It was mystery that perhaps no one would never solve.  
The Avalonian princesses were far simpler to explain. They were Gwenevere, Tammara, and Fallon. Princess Gwenevere was born with blond hair that went to her waist, Tammara was born with light pink hair that also went to her waist. Fallon was probably the most odd of these princesses she was born with purple hair that goes to the middle of her back.  
Queen Serenity and Queen Anya had long been the best of friends, but unfortunately, the princesses had never met one another. They all knew of the opposite kingdom, but the two Queens had never told them about their counterparts.  
"Serenity?" Anyas voice suggested power and confidence, firm, yet kind.  
"Yes?," Serenitys voice, in turn, was gentle and graceful, able to sooth any distress at the very sound. They were sitting in the royal throne room of the Crystal Palace, where Queen Anya ruled.   
"I would like you to allow the princesses of your kingdom to become Jewel Riders. They may choose another companion to become a Jewel Rider with them, if they wish." Queen Anya paused. "Several days before, I contemplated an invincible force, able to destroy any danger that would fall in either of our paths. This combination may be able to create that force."  
Queen Serenity looked thoughtful. "I give my consent," she said at last. " But I can guarantee you nothing, Anya. These are adolescent girls. Three of them are nearly adults. They must be given their own choice. You must agree, my dear friend. I know you have experience of your own."  
"How incredibly true." Anya replied, smiling. "Time flies faster than my Jewel Riders can. I must say, you were always the practical one." She stood. "Very well. I will await your kingdoms reply. It is quite late. I think you must be getting back to your own kingdom, dont you agree?"  
"Completely." Serenity laughed. "We can still read each others minds, cant we, Anyie?" She said, using her old nickname for Queen Anya.  
"I would agree, were it not for the fact that you have once again used the nickname for me that you _know _I detest." Anya said, feigning anger.  
"I oblige, _Anyie, _my liege." Serenity said, laughing harder. Anya practically chased Serenity into the portal back to the Moon Kingdom.  
"Who would know Serenity would be capable of these things?" Queen Anya sighed, half laughing herself.  
  



	2. The first big adventure and what both th...

later that day, Princess Rei of the Moon kingdom was in the Moon garden with her sisters, looking at all of the roses that grew there. When all of a sudden a portal opened and three young girls came out of it dressed in what appeared to the scouts as armor. Except for the fact that each one was a different color , all the girls were dressed alike. Needless to say, the scouts all took their battle stance.  
"Who are you?" Rei asked.  
The girl in the pink armor replied I am Princess Gwenevere of Avalon and these are my sisters Tammara, and Falon. Just then Tammara stepped foreward. "What are your names ?" she asked sweetly. Then each of the scouts introduced themselves.  
Nice to meet you. said Falon.  
Then the scouts showed the jewel riders the roses in the moon garden.   
finally Princess Jenny spoke up and asked the question that was on everyones mind. why are you here?  
We have come to talk to you about something. our mothers were talking earlier our mother suggested that you should become Jewel Riders like us.  
and your mother said it was alright with her but that our mother would have to seek your permission, and we think the idea of you girls becoming Jewel riders like Us , is a good plan. what do you say? well, Rei replied No, but the other scouts said sure.  
But soon regretted it because now   
all three Jewel Riders took the scouts   
by their arms and led them into the portal that would take all ten of them to Avalon. Where Queen Anya would explain the ceremonies. Once they were in Avalon Queen Anya explained that tomarrow night after they recieved their enchanted jewels. A group of up to fifty animals would be led into the arena and lined up in a semi circle then each of them would take their Jewel and walk up to each of the animals and the animal that the jewel reacted was destined to be their special friend forever. Then the Jewel will divide and one half will fly on to their clothes and embed itself there, where it could be taken off and used to transform, help fight an enemy and change some one who has been transformed into some thing evil back to He,she,or its normal self. by emiting a beam of magic.  
and the other half goes and embeds itself in the skin of the chosen special friend and the Jewel will create a permanent decoration and allow the Jewel Riders to be able to understand all that Their special friend says. This will forever join our kingdoms, just as our friendship has joined our kingdoms temporarily,  
thought Queen Anya Smiling to herself. That evening Starlight, a unicorn who was Queen Anya's friend came to Anya and Explained that the Negaverse  
was going to be wiped out once and for all, but in order to do that he must also destroy the Moon kingdom.  
At this Anya wept, but then Starlight  
handed her a handkerchief and explained that there was no reason to cry. He told her that the reason he put the idea to have the sailor scouts become Jewel riders was because he knew that the law she made said, "When ever a group of boys, or girls become Jewel Riders they and their family are expected to all move into the crystal palace." Queen Anya smiled   
and said you quoted that word for word. and are correct. In fact, I plan to send my daughters to go and bring the scout's things to the palace. tomorrow When they are accepted into the Jewel Riders they will ready to say goodbye to the Moon kingdom and hello to Avalon, the place where they will spend the rest of their lives. This, of course, includes their boyfriends who don't have any family. Their real familly died when Solan was having a field day. Just as the girls will join the other Jewel Riders the boys, of course, will join the Wolf Riders Drake,Josh,and Max. The catonians will live with the girls in their chambers. Once the girls arrive tomorrow morning, they will be bathed and then spend some time alone with my daughters, who will show them around the crystal palace, including the Garden where I will plant the roses that come from the Moon garden. Earlier today Queen Serenity gave me some seeds for all of the roses from Martian roses to the roses that grow on planet pluto. Then they will be dressed and dolled up for the ceremonies that will take place that evening. After the ceremonies they will go to bed, as will their new special friends. Tommorow morning Princess Gwenevere, Tammara, and Fallon will take Serena, Amy, Raye,Lita, Mina, Jenny, and Tammy on a tour of Avalon by way of the travel trees.  
The next day all the Scouts, Millennium Knights, Catonians,and ,Of course Queen Serenity arrived in Avalon. Princess Gwenevere, Tammara, and Falon were there to meet them, as were Drake,Josh, And Max. Princess Gwenevere and her sisters Princess Tammara, and Princess Falon grabbed the Scouts and took them into the Crystal Palace, Where they were bathed. After their baths, they went with Gwenevere and her sisters into the garden and then they were sent back to their Chambers to get dressed up in the finest dresses in Avalon. Each Dress matched the color that each scout liked best. Usagi's was white,  
Ami's was Dark Blue, Makoto's was green and pink, Minako's was Orange, Rei's was deep red and red violet, Jenny's was Lavender,and Tammy's was Carnation Pink. That evening The ceremonies took place and the scouts received the following enchanted jewels: The Wish stone,The Arctic Stone The Gold Stone, The Lightning Stone,The North Star Stone, The Fun Stone, and The Snow Stone.  
The Millennium Knights received TheMorph Stone, . That night Everyone went to bed. The next morning they went on a tour of their new home and learned about the different provences that surrounded the cyrstal Palace and in the afternoon they went to the outer planets on which Serenity's Older Daughters now lived. once they were brought to Avalon Setsuna,Haruka, Michiru, and the youngest of course hotaru would also join the Jewel riders. Setsuna would Recieve the Time Stone. Haruka would recieve the Planet Stone.Michiru would recieve the Water stone. Hotaru on the other hand would have to wait one year befor she to would enter the circle of friends and recieve the Desert Stone.Little did the girls know of the danger that lurked ahead: because you see serenity also had a brother who had been turned to the negaverse when he was little and now he was on a quest to destroy the sailor scouts and his sister Serenity. While he was planning what to do his Nieces they were off fetching their sisters Setsuna,Haruka,Michiru,and Hotaru. as the carted their sister back to Avalon   
Gerg smiled at the scene that layed before him then he frowned as he realized that the Negaverse was not done with him yet and that thought made him worry all day. that evening when Drake asked him what was wrong all Greg said was Amy and I have lousy timming., I'm going back to the moonkingdom I have put all of you and all of my family in too much danger already, I 'll make some kind of deal with these Negaverse guys I won't let them take me back to the Negaverse until they promise not to hurt you. with that greg started back to the Moonkingdom. Drake pursued. finally Drake caught Greg By the arm. Oh No you don't Drake said, as he dragged Greg back. But if I stay you will be in even more danger, Greg Said .  
Ha you forget that Just as the jewel riders are invincible when they combine the magic from their Jewels we wolf riders are too. At this point Josh came on the scene I must agree with Drake on that point Greg counting you there are fourteen wolf riders and if you add on the fourteen Jewel riders the are twenty eight altogether so there has to be somthing we can do.I appreciate I really do but the Negaverse is after me not any of you.  
YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU? YOU'RE PART OF THE TEAM AND SO SINCE THE NEGAVERSE IS AFTER YOU THEN IT IS LIKE THEY AFTER US TOO. At that moment Serin appeared.So Greg have you made your decision  
do I kill Ami her sisters and her friends as well as yours or do you finally give in? When Greg thought about it he realized his friends and family ment more to him than his life, so he turned to his friends and said his goodbyes but Drake stepped up to Greg and told him to not let serin tell him what to do and Josh reminded him that the negaverse was doomed to be destroyed. soon as Greg remembered this he turned and told serin that he was staying with his friends and that was all there was to it.  
Very well but remember this you have now sealed your friend's fate and their doom, replied serin. Do what you will to my friends I will stand by them no matter what, Greg shouted.  
At that moment Princess Gwenevere and the rest of the Jewel riders showed up. As soon as the Jewel riders saw that serin was preparing to attack they Jumped off their special 'friends backs and shouted their transformation Phrase to transform into their jewel armor. By Starlight's Power of the Sun Stone, Shouted Princess Gwenevere. all the other jewel riders followed suit. once serin saw all the jewel riders he turned to Greg and this is what he said. "You may have won this round but I'll be back." Right then and there Queen Anya finally told Serenity somthing that Starlight had also told her the night when he told her about the destruction of the moon kingdom and that was the both she and Queen serenity were sisters which means that Gwenevere, Tammara, and falon are Usagi,Ami,Rei,Makoto,Minaka,Jenny, Tammy  
Setsuna,Haruka,Michiru,and Hotaru's cousins. Queen Anya Also rememinded Serenity about the law that their Mother had made when both Anya and Serenity Married.Queen Selenity had of course made that law on her death bed. The law stated that in the event that either of the two husbands kicked the bucket , the widow and her offspring must move in with the sister who had gotten married at the same time that the one whose husband had died and since Solaris had died leaving Queen Serenity a widow that ment that she was ment to   
live with her sister long before starlight had decided to destroy the moon kingdom. As soon as serenity remembered that she smiled at her sister and thies.  
The next day all fourteen Princesses were walking along the path ths is what she said. Well sis I am glad that we are once more together and my daughters are now able to spend the rest lives with their cousins. That night when the girls found out that they were cousins they rejoiced because it ment that they were not living with strangers, but they were living with their cousins.  
After they went to bed their mothers sat down and talked over old timat led down to their favorite swimming hole 


	3. Visiting their second group of cousins

When summer came Queen Anya and Queen Serenity decided to take Usagi,Ami, Rei,Makoto, Minako,Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Gwenevere, Tammara, and Falon to see their cousins their cousins the Ronin Warriors ( the girls had also brought their special Friends) However the scout encountered trouble when they arrived.For Anubis the warlord of cruelity was the first person to meet them now of course this meeting was before he came to the side of good. He attacked them and Usagi,Ami, Rei,Makoto, Minako,Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru transformed in to their Sailor Scout uniforms. and Gwenevere, Tammara, and Falon transformed into their jewel armor.but as the scouts battled anubis they found that with their scout uniforms on anubis was getting the advantage. so they went and changed into their Jewel armor. after transforming all of the Jewel Riders mounted their Special friends.Usagi on Nala Amy on Tilly Jenny onJanet and so on and so forth. it was during this fight that their Cousins the Ronin Warriors came with their pet tiger white blaze they beat Anubis and then took the Jewel riders to Mia's house where they stayed for awhile.  
When it was time to return home Gwen Opened the Wild magic portal and everyone stepped inside it but the portal just reopened right where they had entered the ronins were suprized as were the jewel riders and it was then that Anubis appeared to talk to the ronins but it was the girls who he met with and the bombarded him with angry words and asked him why he blocked them from returning home. Anubis explained that he had done nothing of the kind the girls did not believe him. It was only when ryo pointed out the fact that Anubis' symbol was loyalty to truth which ment he was not alowed to lie did the girls get of his case. so the girls decide they would stay in Toyama with the Ronins until they could get home. So White Blaze took the girls back to Mia's while the Ronins talk with Anubis. Anubis told the Ronins that he had decided to Join the side of good and that in order to prove it he would help them find out the real cause behind the Jewel riders' blocked jewels. The ronins were not blocked so they and Anubis went and learned that Queen Anya and Queen Serenity's sister Kale had blocked the Jewel riders enchanted Jewels so now that they knew the cause they had to find a solution. and with anubis' help the Ronins found that solution send the Jewel riders back in time to before they left on vacation when Jenny had heard Ryo's plan she agreed whole heartedly and they followed the plan and returned to Avalon two weeks before they had left on vacation. and were there to defeat Lady Kale Once and for all leaving the ronins and anubis back in toyama  
  
What will happen next will starlight destroy the the solar system before the Ronin warriors and anubis can get to safety?


End file.
